smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Garmageddon (The Devereaux Story)/ (Part One) Chapter 1
The clouds circled around Lord Balthazar's castle. Lightning shot. Steam was bursting through the windows when figures of red skin and eyes as dark as night had shown. Gargamel opened his eyes to see what Balthazar had created. "Gargamel...I give you," Balthazar showed him, "Super Smurfs! Six apples high, these creatures will be able to find your village and get those Smurfs for your ultimate wish!" "Lord Balthazar, you are a wonder beyond all else!" Gargamel exclaimed, "These can't fail! I can finally reunite wi-I mean, gain ultimate power!" "Now, don't get too excited," Balthazar warned him. For these to be at their most powerful, I need more essence to fill them. Smurf essence." Gargamel gasped, "Does that mean I get to go out and capture some Smurfs for the job?!" "No," Balthazar shook his head, "These, my dumbfounded apprentice, are red Smurfs. In order for them to be most powerful, I need red Smurf essence." "Red...," Gargamel gulped, "Smurf essence?" "The kind that can only be found," Balthazar looked out the window, "In your creations." "But...but," Gargamel stuttered, "But, they're my babies! I created them out of red clay! They were like my children!" Gargamel stopped an advancing Balthazar, "M-maybe we can just send them as they are! They may take a while to find the village, but our plan will still be fulfilled!" "I won't let you get in the way of progress, Gargamel!" Lord Balthazar bellowed at him. He took a deep breath, "Get ready, Gargamel. Because by dawn tomorrow, we are going to send my Super Smurfs to your hovel to suck the essence out of your creations!" "But, Balthazar!" Gargamel pleaded. "No!" Balthazar refused, "Your job is to ready the cauldron to find that Smurf village! We need it to transport the Super Smurfs there. Tomorrow, I make my journey, and you shall NOT interfere!" Balthazar slammed the door and locked it, preventing Gargamel from leaving that room. Gargamel banged on the door, hoping to get out. "No, Balthy! Don't hurt my red Smurf babies!" Gargamel slid onto the ground, "My babies!...My babies..." words cannot count how many tears Gargamel had shed that day as he walked from the door to the cauldron. He took out a picture he took of him and his hundreds of red Smurf creations, "I used them for my evil purposes, but they were the only family I had!" Back at Audric Castle, Savina noticed the swirling clouds coming from the distance. No regular clouds looked as red as these, so she excused herself to make her way towards Smurf village with Kind Gerard in hopes to tell the Forest Scouts about what she saw. "...Gargamel must be planning something big!" Savina explained, "No clouds have I seen were redder than these!" "...So let me get this straight," Jackie recalled, "You think Gargamel is planning some huge scheme to suck out the Smurf essences once and for all...by the red clouds?" "That doesn't sound like Gargamel," Johan noted, "No offense." "C'mon, guys!" Peewit persuaded, "What if Gargamel ''is ''planning something?" "Then, we be playing "The Boy who Cried Wolf"", Jackie answered by munching into an apple, "Besides, we can't see as far as Serenity Meadow. How are we gonna be sure he is?" Suddenly, there came a knock at the door. When the doors opened, there stood Mother Nature, and she did not look happy. More scared. "Mother Nature!" Julia answered, "Anything wrong?" "You five, there's trouble. BIG trouble," Mother Nature warned, "The clouds have given me a message that a threat is coming towards the forest, and it could be to your little blue friends!" "Told you," Savina added. "I saw the threat with my own two eyes," Mother Nature continued, "And that man with an army of red creatures doesn't look like the wizard you claim to be your enemy. More...sinister." "You mean...someone else is behind the attack?!" Peewit guessed. "Ding ding, my child!" Mother Nature gave him a thumbs up, "However, this weather may be because of a rip in the space-time teleportation continuum. If this man is planning of attacking a certain area, I suggest helping out all the woodland creatures to get them to safety, then warning the Smurfs!" "Yes, ma'am, Mother Nature," Julia saluted her, "We will protect the forest at all costs!" "Plus," Peewit put a hand on Julia's shoulder, "We gotta tell the Smurfs what Gargamel is up to!" Next Category:Garmageddon chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story